Revealed Secrets
by lola.love.music
Summary: GaLe/Gajeevy. Rated M for steamy sexy lemon action, Gajeel in heat. Crushes from both sides gone right after some encouragement from Lucy. What's going to happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! I am a big sucker for Gajeevy so I couldn't help it. I love that ship. A steamy steamy lemon action is coming up in the next chapter, which will probably get published today/tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

(Levys POV)

Her heart skipped a beat as a tall and muscular figure, accompanied by a cat with round ears, walked down to the bar in the guild. _'Every time…' _she thought to herself as the pace in her chest regained its normal state. She followed his movement close, tracing every flexing muscle she could notice with her eyes. As much as she fought it within herself and denied it from her friends, the fact that her body became cotton at simply his sight was undeniably there.

_'How can he be affecting me like this? We rarely even speak… How can I be a slave in my head to a man I barely ever talked to? I can't stand this much longer… 4 months… I have been hiding it for 4 months…' _the bluenette thought while letting out a tiny sigh.

All the things she had dreamt about. All the restless nights when she craved him beside her, even though she never ever knew how it felt. The endless butterflies inside her stomach that stormed at his simple hello. She longed to touch his skin, to simply trace her fingers against his chest. The thought made her knees go soft and she was thankful to herself for being sitting. She decided that she had to do something while the 4-month tension inside her drove her crazy. If she only had the courage…

(Gajeels POV)

The iron dragon left out the pent up air inside his lungs as he seated himself by the bar. The only living soul, who knew about the reason of him being worked up now, was his cat, Pantherlily, who now silently observed his hopeless friend. The reason of him knowing the secret was not some privilege, he simply heard his dragon slayer companion moan out her name in his sleep way too many times to keep it ignored.

"I can't believe you can't just get it over with." Pantherlily said sighing.

"Shut up, man. It's not that easy." Gajeel replied, putting his hand up to hold his forehead.

Three months ago Gajeel decided to invite a certain bluenette out for dinner, but every time he as much as caught a glimpse of her his tounge went numb and he felt as if his body turned soulless. All that time he had braced himself to just walk up to her, but the man which usually fears nothing, couldn't move a muscle.

He put his head up on the counter, keeping himself from bashing it and sighed. _'Fucking hell, woman. What have you done to me?'_ Gajeel thought while asking Mirajane for a beer.

(Levys POV)

Unknowingly, Levy was now in the same position as Gajeel, her head laying on the table while letting out a sigh. She was glad that her teammates were out on some errands so that they questioning her unusually gloomy form wouldn't overwhelm her.

"Levy-chan, you can't keep going on like that. Cheer up!" her best friend proclaimed from the opposite side of the table.

"But Lu-chan, what can I do? I bet if he even was interested I would have found out so far, so what's the point of getting rejected?" Levy depressingly answered.

She suddenly felt her head being pulled up, by no one other than her precious friend, as the blonde positioned her face in front of hers, whispering.

"You don't know unless you try. This is not you. You are the girl that always is happy and solves every problem she stumbles upon. So solve this one. I can't handle watching you being hurt like this by him, without him even knowing. So, either you go up and talk to him now, or I will. Your choice." Lucy whispered with a devilish grin spreading across her face.

Levys eyes shot up at her friend, widening in shock. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her friend was right. Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence building up inside her, she lifted herself up straight and nodded towards the blonde.

"You're right. You are so absolutely right, Lu-chan. Thank you. Smack me if I chicken out, will you?" Levy said, ignoring the fact that her hands were shaking like crazy as much as she possibly could.

She rose up from her seat, adjusting her breath as she turned around and started walking towards the man she lusted for.

(Gajeels POV)

A hand slightly poked his shoulder, catching his attention. As he turned around to find her standing there, right beside him, he tried his best to seem as casual as ever but his mouth froze, not letting out a simple word.

"Gajeel… Can I talk to you for a second?" Levy said, looking deep into his crimson eyes.

Struggling with holding his poker face, Gajeel slightly nodded while standing up and following the bluenette outside of the guild. Her words made him tremble: did she find out how he felt or was it something entirely different? The thoughts got mixed up with a tightening in his groin as he watched her sway her hips seductively in from of him.

_'How much self-control is this going to take? Holy fuck, I want to grab these hips and push them towards me so bad… Ok, Gajeel, you can do this. Breathe. Think of something else. Think of… Pantherlily taking a bath. Geehee. '_ he thought as he finally was able to stabilize himself. The feeling didn't last for long, as he realized that the two were outside, completely alone. _'Get yourself together, you pussy. Phew.'_

"What did you wanna talk about, Shrimp?" he asked her, as carefree as he could make himself sound.

Levys eyes shot up and dove into his again as she started moving towards him. Suddenly his wrist was captive to her hand and he was being pulled further down the Fairy Tail property. After countless unanswered question of their destination, Gajeel gave up and let the bluenette steer. She finally stopped as they found themselves behind a barn.

"Hey, what's up? Care to explain?" he asked, struggling even more with sounding casual.

She had just grabbed him and pulled him away from everyone, to a place more or less hidden from the eyes of the guild members. Was he sleeping? Was it yet another one of his dreams? He couldn't help but to devour her with his eyes, carefully tracing every line he could see in the dress she was wearing. He had trouble keeping his hands away from her, wanting to trace his fingers against her skin. He was honest with himself, knowing full well him not being able to stop just there, but if he could as much as trail his thumb against her jawline he would savour the moment to the fullest.

(Gajeels and Levys POV together)

She took a deep breath before taking the brave step planned inside her head. Her tiny hands were now holding tightly the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards her with all her might. As their faces were now just a few inches from each other, both could feel their hearts beating in frenzy. Their eyes locked on each other, his crimson, lust filled eyes staring straight into her hazel-coloured depths. A moment later, which feels like an eternity for both of them, Levy makes the first move and locks her lips on his.

A shocking feeling shots through them both, as Gajeels hands find their way to her tiny waist and gently pull her higher up to him. Both of them completely lost in the kiss they have been longing for so long, let tiny moans escape into each other's mouths. They break away from the kiss, gasping for air. She realizes the presence of his hands around her waist as he gently puts her down again. Shyly, she put her palm against his muscular chest and leans into the same area. Neither of them is trying to hide their smiles as they stand together, neither of them wanting to let go.

To be continued…

* * *

**Pretty please tell me what you think! I'm really excited about this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! i didn't have to proofread this one, so i hope it's decent! but yeah, yaaay the lemon woohoo!**

* * *

Thanks to Lucys efforts, who was able to draw everyone's attention long enough by asking Mirajane loudly about her next photo-shoot for the Weekly Sorcerer, crimson-eyes and the bluenette had countless opportunities to sneak out from the guild to rush over behind the very same barn certain events happened just a couple of days ago. Both filled with adrenaline; neither has thought of defining the relationship just yet, enjoying the rush of sneaking around. While in the guild, a countless smirks and winks have passed by between the two, surprisingly unnoticed by the gossip-loving Fairy Tail.

(Levys POV)

Levy felt Lucys elbow bump her lightly in her side. Noticing her friends devilish grin, which has been on her lips way too often lately, she noticed her head nodding towards the exit of the guild building where a tall and muscular figure slowly disappeared. The bluenette giggled silently as she stood up and followed in the same direction.

Not a second later after turning around the corner of the building she found herself being lifted up and carried away in a rushing pace. "Geehee!" was the only thing she heard before being carefully put down by his muscular arms.

Their lips locked together in a passionate kiss; hands caressing each other's bodies lustfully. Levy noticed a slight difference in his movements, gentle and careful, as they'd been all the previous times, as if she was made of glass and he was terrified to break her, but yet much more craving for her flesh then before. The bluenette didn't mind the change, actually quite enjoying it, and dug her fingers deep inside his back, scratching him roughly with her nails.

He groaned as he separated from the kiss after her recent action. A heat took over her body as she noticed a lust-filled hunger in his eyes, showing clearly that this sneaking out teenage act was far from good enough. She knew it from the beginning; she saw this look in his eyes the very first day they stood here. But she was afraid. He was the first guy she even kissed, and as much as she hated it herself, she needed some time to get used to the idea of getting more intimate than this. But the heat that took over her body now seemed to take over her head as well.

"Take me to your place." Levy proclaimed.

"Sure?" Gajeel asked, his eyes widening in hope. After getting the nodding reply he said with the dirtiest smirk to follow his lead.

Irritated by having to take her hands off his muscular chest, she cursed loudly inside her head. _'I'm making this official as soon as I set my foot out of his apartment. Even though defining this relationship to begin with would probably be a good idea…'_

After a few more minutes she saw him disappear inside a house and her feet could no longer keep the relaxed pace. She ran over to the door and slammed it behind her as soon as she entered. Not giving her any time to regain her breath, his lips found their way to hers again.

(Gajeels POV)

_'Finally, holy fuck, yes, finally. Can't say I didn't hate the make-out sessions, but holy fuck I wanna fuck her smart-ass brains out. I ain't gonna fucking hold back a thing now, Levy. You teased me more than enough.' _Gajeel thought, yet another lustful smirk appearing on his face.

He cupped her rear and lifted her up, pulling her legs up to his hips, before pushing her up against the wall. Breaking the kiss, now finally able to do just as he wanted, his lips travelled to her neck. He bit her lightly, causing her to moan out his name, tracing his tongue towards her collarbone. It was his turn to tease her now and he wouldn't be holding back. Pushing his hips hard into hers, something that made her dug in her fingers on his back, he moved one of his arms from her rear towards her breasts. He moved his head back up to hers, forehead to forehead, as he squeezed her right breast roughly. He wanted to see all of the responses she made towards all of his actions and enjoyed watching her groan as she arched into his touch. His head moved back to her neck, teasing her with his tongue and teeth, as he continued on caressing her breast.

Deciding on seeing all of her at once instead, he moved the hand pleasing her breast onto her back, as he prepared to move her onto his bed in the room next door. He continued his teasing torture, nipping and sucking lightly on her earlobe, as he carried her the few steps.

Almost throwing her onto his sheets, he was on top of her in mere seconds. Her dress annoyed the hell out of him and a simple decision was made on its destination. In mere seconds it was on the floor as Gajeel stopped to admire her body for a second. He loved what he saw; her tiny, yet more or less curvy body was covered in perfectly smooth skin; the only pieces of clothing left on her was a matching black underwear set; the blush that appeared as soon as the piece of clothing covering her until just recently disappeared. He bit his lower lip before throwing himself at her again, his mouth moving towards her chest while his hands were freeing the pair from her bra. He looked up on her, now blushing in even deeper colour of red, before he continued on his path with a smile. He trailed his fingers around her left breast while his tongue found its way towards the peak of the right one. She moaned loudly, new to this sensation, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his raven black hair. His lips moved to the other peak, circling it with his tongue, sucking hungrily on it with his lips, lightly biting it with his teeth.

Not wanting to waste another minute, the hand that had just been teasing her left breast travelled down her curves and when his fingers met the fabric of the panties he stopped the pleasuring torture of her nipples, receiving a disappointed moan. Gajeel looked up once again, to find her blush long gone and her eyes filled with the same lust he had kept in all this time. He responded to her silent request, moving his mouth teasingly towards her waistline. Trailing his tongue between her breasts, down her stomach, around the belly button and further down until his lips met the soft fabric. Her continuous moans made his already rock hard erection twitch. _'Just a bit more… I'll hold out just a bit more…'_

He gently traced his fingers against her inner thighs causing her to twitch and arch her back. As much as he wanted to extend the teasing, he knew well couldn't stand it much longer. His index finger traced the outline of her wet entrance through her panties, her hips bucking up and craving more.

"Please!" Levy yelled out, her mind completely lost in lust.

"Please what?" Gajeel asked smirking, tracing his finger higher up and pinching her clit slightly.

"Inside!" was the only word that escaped her mouth before a loud moan escaped her lips.

"Not just yet, Shrimp. Geehee!" he replied, before moving his mouth towards the fabric covering her entrance.

His teeth grabbed the fabric on the right side of her hips while his fingers took care of the other. Slowly and painfully for both, he removed the last bit covering her body, still completely dressed himself. After a few seconds admiration of now revealed sight his lips were sealed over her clit as his middle finger slid inside of her dripping wet lust.

"GAJEEL!" the bluenette screamed out with her remaining sense, feeling herself coming towards some sort of unfamiliar edge.

His other hand travelled quickly towards one of her breasts, squeezing it harder and harder as her body arched into his single action. He enjoyed this sight of her as he continued more than he would admit. Watching her being completely controlled by him made his member remind about itself in a painful way. Realizing that continuing much longer would be unnecessarily difficult, he removed his hands from her to throw away his shirt in one swift motion. As he started to work on his belt he noticed her craving look and her arm reaching forward, implying to let her perform the simple act. Unable to let out a word, Levy gave up and put the arm down on the sheets.

His pants disappeared together with his underwear and a second later the top of his cock was teasing her entrance. "It's gonna hurt a little first, but it'll pass over pretty quick." Gajeel told her tenderly, kissing her cheek in a gentle way.

_'FUCK, SHE IS TIGHT! HOLY FUCK' _went on repeat inside his head as he thrust slowly into her. After coming upon a barrier and getting a confirming nod, he slammed his way through it, sheathing himself fully inside of her. She twitched slightly of the pain, finding all the statements she heard about it exaggerated, but a few moments later already moaning loudly from the feeling of him inside of her. He made a couple slow thrusts to confirm to himself that it didn't longer hurt before he lifted her up in the similar matter as the previous time to carry her against a wall. He trusted back inside of her, and a few seconds before her hands would have reached his back, they were captured by one of his strong arms and pinned above her head. Her eyes opened widely as he grinned at her and slammed his member hard and fast inside her making her scream out with every thrust.

"Wanna come?" he whispered into her ear as he quickly moved his hand from locking her arms to caress her clit.

Levy exploded as she climbed over the edge, screaming out her lungs; her legs twitching like crazy. She nearly collapsed at him as he slammed inside her a few more times to release himself.

The iron dragon carried the exhausted bluenette onto the bed and snuggled his against her. He kissed her forehead and asked: "Tell me when you're ready for round 2, will ya?"

To be continued…

* * *

**did you like it? tell me what you think! :D**


	3. The Memories Of Lessons

**Okay, so first of all I have to deeply apologize for this update taking so long. I had a lot of stuff going on – a break up, moving back in to my parents' basement and a shitload of work since all other waiters were either on vacation or sick. And even though I am now happily single, don't have to pay rent or buy food and freaking rich I had a writers block on top of this all so I have stared at the blank page many times.**

**Knowing myself, the easiest way to finish this fic for me is coming up with twists while I write it. But as most of you have probably noticed, I am a sucker for detailed lemons, which is the only part I think is actually fairly good, and it usually results in the pairing fucking more than talking. **

**Therefore I will be a smart girl and write at least one fic in advance so I have something to update with. From now on I will have a set update date and my chapters will also become longer. So yaaay. I'll update once a week.**

**Thanks to my writers block I have been able to read shitloads as I have found myself in being a hardcore ZoSan shipper. And when I first ship something I drown myself in fanfiction. So I, at least, hope that my vocabulary has expanded.**

**I have to thank everybody for your patience and if you are still going to read this I am truly grateful. I would really appreciate reviews, and I thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I really, really need feedback to improve. **

**Also, if you are tumblr and want to follow me I changed my url. Now it's grimmjowsbutt. Hehehe. Butt.**

**TL;DR: Sorry it took so long. Will update once a week from now on. Fics will be longer. I love you if you still are going to continue reading it. My tumblr url is grimmjowsbutt. Please R&R, I need reviews desperately to get better.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Oh and I'll start naming chapters from now on.**

* * *

_The iron dragon carried the exhausted bluenette onto the bed and snuggled himself against her. He kissed her forehead and asked: "Tell me when you're ready for round 2, will ya?"_

**Chapter 3: The memories of lessons**

_"Tell me when you're ready for round 2, will ya?"_ Gajeel said grinning.

Levy's eyes widened at the statement and by the time your brain recovered to start working she realized it wasn't a question. The look in her now very own dragons eyes gave away not willing to wait more than 5 minutes.

"That wasn't really a question now, was it?" Levy asked smiling.

"Geehee."

In mere seconds the bluenette was turned to her back and moaning from the open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin of her neck. His hands caressing every inch of skin he could find; the previous, as Gajeel chose to call it, round making her skin even more sensitive to each one of his ministrations.

His lips trailed upwards, stopping by her ear and giving the earlobe a careful bite. Rewarded with a moan, smirking, his mouth travelled downwards, licking and biting her collarbone before paying attention to her tempting breasts. His hands travelled along her sides, making circles with his thumbs; his actions rewarded now and then by gasps and moans from Levy.

A pair of hands found their way to the black mane of the dragon slayer as he circled a nipple with his tounge. Mesmerized by her responses, he decided on not leaving the other peak unattended. Capturing the other nipple between his thumb and index finger and tilting it while giving the other peak a gentle bite; her hands fisted his hair tighter as she arched into the touch, moaning his name.

His other hand decided that time for simple caresses was over as it found its way to her rear and squeezed it tightly. Earning a surprised squeak from the bluenette, Gajeel grinned as his mouth trailed a path of licks and kisses towards her belly button. The hand that just so recently teased her nipples now was placed at her thighs, tracing circles towards her opening in a slow pace.

Levy gasped and involuntarily jerked her hips up, showing clearly the need for more. Although the more she soon got was not what she had in mind. Gajeels tounge was now igniting liquid flames inside her body as it teased her clit. One of his hands was now holding down her hips while the other still continued it's ministrations on the inside of her thigh.

Panting heavily and not feeling any control of her lusting body, Levys fists gripped the sheets tightly. Each movement of his tounge or lips made her core craving for him only more and more. His tounge moved from her very entrance, sucking greedily on her juices as his tounge continued trailing upwards towards her clit. Her whole body arched and a loud moan escaped her lips. But the dragon's actions didn't stop there as she felt a digit slip inside her opening and slowly move. The script mage's body arched to its limit, still gripping the sheets tightly while she screamed out her lovers name and climbed over the edge, legs shaking uncontrollably in her orgasm.

Mind still hazy from her orgasm, but determined to not give in so easily, she used all her force to push Gajeel on his back, straddling his hips. Surprised, he moved his arms to her waist only to be stopped by hers, pinning them on each side of his head.

"Your turn." Levy smirked towards the stunned dragon.

With no intentions on being gentle, she bit his neck, pulling his hair roughly. Her fingers travelled down his shoulders, but instead of light caresses they left marks after her nails.

"Levy!" Gajeel gasped.

She licked her way up to his earlobe, mimicking his previous actions, and bit it causing the man to swallow his moan. She didn't notice herself panting into his ear, the very action that made him use all of his restraint to not take her right here and now.

Her hands traced roughly down his chest and stomach, not a hint of gentle, scratches showing the paths her fingers took. Levy changed her position and moved to kneel between his legs, his hard member twitching from anticipation.

Her fingers teasingly traced his shaft, from base to up; the man growling as she circled the tip with his thumb. The action of her fingers was now repeated with her tounge, making Gajeel roar and buck his hips. Levy proceeded with the teasing, taking as much of him in her as she could, playing with her tounge on his shaft while bobbing her head up and down.

"If you're not gonna stop I'll-"

"No you won't." She proclaimed while removing her mouth from him and straddling his hips once again. Guiding his hard erection towards her entrance; she lowered herself down on him, moaning in pleasure.

Gajeel took in the sight of him – the shy and blushing bookworm now naked and riding him with pleasure written all over her, teasing him and making him gasp for air. She started working up a pace, moaning loudly at every movement. Moving her hips faster and faster, she leaned forwards, her hands placed on his stomach and shoulder, gripping tightly and leaving marks.

Not being able to hold back a second longer, all restrain worn out, he cupped her rear and thrust hard into her, pleased with her screaming response, as he sucked greedily on her neck. Levys hands moved to his toned back, nails digging into his skin far enough to draw blood.

Mind absent, she rode him harder and harder, feeling another orgasm closing in. A hand cupped her cheek and a pair of chapped lips captured hers, making her explode and scream into his lips, whole body spasming before going limp. After a couple more thrusts Gajeel came over his edge as well, growling while he buried his face in blue locks. The couple fell down on the bed, his arms circling her waist and holding her tightly against him.

Levy didn't have to wait around long for sleep to find her. Her new lover's embrace was tight and warm and contrary to his looks, the man was a sucker for cuddling.

Awakening from their short nap, Levy found herself to be the first one to come back from the dream world. She turned her head slowly towards the sleeping man, eyes widening at the sight.

Scales? Why were there scales on his cheeks?

"Gajeel?"

"Mm, Shrimp? Either the house is on fire or let me sleep."

"How does scales on your face sound to you?"

His eyes shot open and widened at her statement. He looked at her and noticed something at her shoulder. After a second they widened even more and the look on his face gave away him remembering something.

"Shrimp, what month is it?"

"July."

"Oh fuck."

"Care to tell me?"

"I'll guess I'll have to since you're my mate for life now."

Levy didn't know how to react. Her eyes went beyond wide and her skin went paler than white. Mate for life? Was she ready for something like that? Was he ready for something like that? What happens now? What do they do?

It was as if he read her thoughts of worry, which couldn't be too hard for anybody considering her shocked look and her eyes focused on something remote, a habit of hers Gajeel noticed from eyeing her when she was reading at the guild.

"I'm a dragon slayer, remember? And our mating time is in July. When I was still a kid Metalicana told me all about it and gave me some pills I should take every July so I wouldn't have to suffer through hunger all month. And if I would find my mate and claim her mine in July, well yeah. Ehm, what date is it?"

Collecting herself together, Levy managed to breathe out the word "fifteenth".

"Well, be glad it isn't the second. Being my mate means that I'm going to go nuts with being possessive until July is over. As in if any other guy as much as looks at you I'll be throwing punches. I can't help it until the month is over. I'm still gonna be possessive after that, but not as bad as these next two weeks. Oh, and I'm gonna sex you like crazy.

Levy stared at the weirdly calm iron dragon as she used the most of her willpower not to freak out. Then something hit her: "How do you know that I'm your mate?"

"Oh, ehm. Look at you shoulder. If you weren't my mate, that wouldn't have been there."

Levy raised herself on her shaky legs and walked in the bathroom. Her eyes, filled of shock yet another time in these few minutes, as she found a tiny figure of a grey dragon as if tattooed on her slim shoulder. In a desperate attempt she tried to calm herself down, breathing out slowly.

_'It's not like I'm mad. I'm just… mate for life? But what if we don't work out? What if we can never be happy? I mean, argh, I need more time to process this. I can't just jump into this. This is so confusing. Or no okay not really he explained it quite clearly but I have to think. I need time. I need space."_

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you space right now. And if you are wondering, then yes I can read your thoughts, because you're my mate. Now listen up, Shrimp, I wasn't done." Gajeel said. Levy was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice him enter the room and sneak his arms around her waist from behind.

"But this is so much to process, I need-"

Gajeel turned her swiftly around and lifter her up, now face-to-face, stopping her mid-sentence. "You need to listen. I couldn't have marked anyone as my mate. If I had done this with, say, Bunny-girl, nothing would have happened, because she isn't my mate. It's as simple as that. I didn't mark you on purpose. Metalicana told me that something like this almost never happens. If I had been with any other girl, the mark wouldn't be there. So don't worry about us working out and shit, turn on your megabrain and think logically for a moment."

His hold around her seemed to make her relax and calm her thoughts. "So you're saying it's like we're meant to be?"

"If you have to put it in your girly way, than yes." Gajeel calmly answered.

* * *

**WEEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**R&R pretty please with sugar on top! :D **


	4. Answers

**Ohaio, minna! (Lola playing Natsu "don't sit too close to the screen -thingy" gone bad).**

**I want to thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and follows and favourites! I am so flattered and every time I get a new anything I just squirm in my seat thank yoooou!**

**Here are some replies to some of your reviews:**

**_DragonLadyWarrior_****: hehe, thanks! I was actually thinking about finishing the fic at it but then you wrote that and so many people followed and well here is the next chapter :p**

**_Vivan87_****: HAHAHA! I haven't even thought of that. Thanks for the suggestions, I was thinking on going along those lines :D**

**_Snake King_****: well, to be honest I'm not too sure myself. I have a few ideas but you'll just have to wait and see :D**

**_Guest _****(there only has been one so): I know, right! I'm such a sucker for it too, couldn't help but make this into one :D**

**_His Only Orchid_****: Thank you, giihi. Oh and he's coming :D couldn't leave the badass kittykat out now, could we?**

**To all of you others – thank you so much! Gajevy kicks ass :D now, enjoy the next chapter! :D**

**PS. : Didn't proffread sorryyyyyyy**

* * *

_His hold around her seemed to make her relax and calm her thoughts. "So you're saying it's like we're meant to be?"_

_"If you have to put it in your girly way, than yes." Gajeel calmly answered._

**Chapter 4: Answers**

"Well, what are we going to do? We have to let the guild know! Jet and Droy are probably already looking for me…"

"The cat will be home soon. He was visiting the other Exceeds with the blue moron and the sassy one. He can fly over and tell them. "

_'I was kind of hoping to talk to Lu-chan, though… She always tells me what to do when I'm stuck…'_

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"Let's go to the guild. Remember what I told you. Read your thoughts."

"Oh right."

"But yeah. You're stressed. If Bunny girl can fix you up, lets go."

Gajeel let the bluenette out of his embrace and followed her to the bedroom. After a while of looking after their clothes all around the room what, as Levy concluded, was definitely his fault, they got dressed and were ready to go out as a thought came through his head.

"Shrimp, we better stop by your place as well."

"Hmm, what for?"

"Your clothes. You're staying here until July is over."

"Huh?"

"The possessive thing? Plus I don't think your neighbours will enjoy your moaning as much as me every night."

Levys face turned crimson at his statement and after collecting herself as much as she could she managed a small nod before turning around and exiting the iron dragons' house.

After walking for as much as 5 meters Levy also realized that this trip to the guild would be quite interesting, as her new lover was either growling or grabbing her into a protective hug every time somebody as much as looked over.

"We can take different ways?"

"Are you insane? Yea, if you wanna see me on a killing spree taking different ways is great. I have a better solution."

Levy didn't have time to reply while being lifted up and held up around her waist with his one arm as he, now more or less calmly, continued towards the guild.

"I'm not entirely happy with this."

"Shri-"

"I WANT A PIGGYBACK RIDE!"

After 5 minutes of intense staring / throwing invisible daggers from Gajeels glares and smiling, immune to his stares, from Levys side, the bluenette was placed on the wide back of the dragon slayer.

When arriving at the guild Levy finally managed to talk the dragon into putting her down, her main point being wanting to talk to Lucy in peace. After opening the doors and entering the building two figures, later proving to be Jet and Droy, was by her side in an instant but only to be taken down by Gajeel a second later.

"Gaje-"

"MINE." The iron dragon hissed out, protectively snaking his hands around his mates' waist for the umpteenth time this hour.

Levy couldn't do much except blushing, realizing she hadn't really thought about their relationship being revealed upon their arrival at the guild. The red colour of her cheeks deepened as she was scanning the hall for her best friend.

"Has anyone seen Lu-chan?"

The white haired barmaid / hobby matchmaker Mirajane fainted behind the bar, whispering something about miracles before collapsing to the floor, getting the attention from the new couple on to her. In a matter of seconds the eyes of everyone present in the guild was glued back onto the petite script mage held carefully, yet tightly, by the fierce iron dragon.

"I'll fill you in, Levy." Cana proclaimed waving over to the bluenette. "You see, just about an hour ago Lucy came in here looking for you. With a flame moron draped over her shoulders much like yours here. " The card mage grinned widely before chugging down yet another beer. " 'Bout on time, all of you though. Been beating around the bush for too fucking long."

Realizing that today couldn't get any crazier, Levy just gave up on being shocked. She breathed out a silent "Oh." before sitting down a bench.

"We'll head to Lu-chan's place then." Levy stated.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," Laxus, the lightning dragon slayer, standing at least good 5 meters away from the couple, a man who was too huge and muscular to be able to be this stealthy, started "first of all your dragon slayer there would go nuts if he would sense another dragon slayer in heat. I'm keeping my distance here cause if I get any closer I'll have to electrocute your lover there. Second of all, they're probably going at it. And I don't think Lucy wants her place burnt down to ashes."

Levy turned around to see at her mate. His eyes were following every movement Laxus made; his muscles tense; ready to fight. The scales on his face had increased in numbers, now a trail following down to his neck. Her fingers itched to touch them, her mind deciding on saving it for later. First, she needed answers.

"Laxus, can you please help me with some answers?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the scales."

"It's his dragon magic reacting the natural, for it, way. He'll get a tail too. And claws. And when you're gonna be… at it, his eyes will change. You'll get to know what I mean when it happens. But he'll turn back to normal when July is over, so it's not forever, don't worry."

"Ehm, okay." Levy tried to relax; all of this was still so much to take in… Tail? Claws? It felt like the answers were making her only more confused. Still, there were more questions she had to know the key to. "The mark on my shoulder?"

"An indicator that you're his mate and no one else can ever have you. That one is not going anywhere."

"Right. Okay. What about the mind reading?"

"Over when July is over. But the main point of it is probably showing that you are connected."

"Can I do it?"

"Now that I don't know at all. Anything else?"

"No, actually I think that's it for now. Thank you." Levy turned her attention to the red haired knight of the guild. "Erza, can you let him in to Fairy Hills? I just have to grab a few things."

"Yeah, sure. I don't think anyone here wants to hold him here in this state while you pack your things."

Levy turned around, exiting the guild. After closing the doors the bluenette stopped and breathed out heavily. These two weeks are not going to be easy.

* * *

**Please R&R! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Nap Now Pack later

**Since you guys were asking for more so fast (and I was in lemony Gajevy mood) this one is out! Yaaay! Even though I posted this one, there is a new one coming Friday.**

**And some even guessed what's going to be up in this chapter. Not like I am too difficult to figure out from my steamy pattern here. **

**ANYWAYS. ATTENTION STEAMY LEMON.**

**Review replies:**

**_SakuraIchigoDark_****: You made me spit out my soda. And oh hell yeah they are.**

**_KillJoy7772_****: There may be hints to a certain Laxus pairing I find interesting, but I'm not gonna kiss and tell. Wendy is there, it's just that she is so kawaii and innocent and I just couldn't bring myself to include her yet. Regarding NaLu, I may add a lemony chapter about a blonde and a flame brain. But I can't say for sure yet. **

**_Sami97_****: HEHEHEHE. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GUESSED ABSOLUTELY RIGHT.**

**_Purplepandawand_****: THANK YOU :D**

**_DragonLady Warrior_****: Haha, nope. Laxus is in heat as well, I was just clumsy enough to forget to add why he isn't jumping on people. Or why iron dragons aren't jumping at him. But I'll squeeze it in later. **

**_band-geek-gal-18_****: OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYFUCKINGGOD I AM GONNA FAINT DID YOU REALLY MEAN THAT I AM REDDER THAN ERZAS HAIR I SWEAR TO MAVIS**

**_C3C3g1r7_****: Thanks! And yeah, you know I've read so many mating fics and it's kinda ALWAYS the bite so I just felt I needed to twist it just a tiny bit :p**

**Now girls, bring a change of panties cause Gajeel in heat is coming for a certain bluenette…**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a poor ****boy**** girl and I don't own anythiiiing**

**Be so kind to R&R! You guys are my motivation :D**

**PS.: I never proffread injoy my typos moahaha no I'm sorry I am just so terribly lazy.**

**PPS.: in my opinion, this is the damn hottest lemon I have ever written. I really hope you guys agree.**

* * *

_Levy turned around, exiting the guild. After closing the doors the bluenette stopped and breathed out heavily. These two weeks are not going to be easy._

**Chapter 5: Nap now. Pack later.**

The pathway up to Fairy Hills was mostly empty and, in difference from their trip to the guild, they didn't use 20 extra minutes on a hissing iron dragon. After finally entering her apartment in the female dorm, breathing in the smell of her impressive book collection, she laid down on her bed.

Not even a second passed by before a tanned, muscular body was hovering over her, panting heavily. Levy looked up only to see her mate studying her every detail with his eyes, heavy and ragged breaths coming out even more from his slightly open mouth.

"Gajeel, are you okay?"

" '_pant_' Laxus '_pant_' forgot to tell you '_pant_' something."

"Huh?"

"The more I hold back…'_pant_' the worse it gets…'_pant_' I've been good '_pant_' since we left my place… so fuck… '_pant_' not gonna hold back now…"

Levy didn't even have time to say a word before her dress was flung across the room. A strong hand was already cupping her rear while the other was enjoying itself, along with a hot tongue, on one of her breasts. Levy let out a moan, an action that made Gajeel freeze.

After realizing that she closed her eyes while being the please victim of a certain dragons ministrations and fluttering them open, the bluenette herself was fascinated by the view that was now presented.

She now understood what Laxus meant by a change in his eyes. The crimson red, that she usually found herself enjoying, was gone. It was impossible to put a word on the colour that now filled his orbs; a mix of blood red and dark green was staring at the script mage with lust she didn't know eyes could show and fascination. Her hand lifted itself mindlessly to trace the scales that had appeared on his jawline. The careful touch made the man growl, supposedly in anticipation.

The guess was right; Levys' underwear being ripped away with nothing else but sharp canines of her lust crazed mate definitely proved the theory right. Gajeel froze again, taking in the sight of her naked, resulting in a roar escaping the dragons' throat.

Lifting her legs on his shoulders, fast and with no effort as if they were made of feathers, bites along with kisses and long licks were placed upon her inner thighs. Moaning loudly and involuntarily twisting her hips, Levy didn't think twice of where her wet arousal was now placed.

"You have no fucking idea how good you smell, bookworm." was the last thing escaping chapped lips before sucking at her clit. After just a few long licks at her core Levy couldn't hold back any longer.

"Stop teasing and take me already, Gaje-"

Lips against hers and a suddenly fully naked dragon slayer was much more important then finishing the sentence in mind. Not bothering to tease her even the slightest with sliding his shaft against her wet and wanting opening, he sheathed himself fully inside the bluenette, obviously pleased with her screaming response.

Levy felt his arms sneaking behind her back pulling her up in a vertical position, her legs positioning themselves behind his back; arms clutched tightly at his back and shoulders. He cupped her rear and, again as if she weighted nothing, started moving her up and down, face buried in her neck as he enjoyed every sound escaping her mouth.

The script mage gasped at yet another hard thrust, nails digging deeper into the back of her man. The way he handled her now was nowhere near gentle, hard and deep thrusts as his hands were bound to leave marks at her round backside. He wasn't being gentle and Levy couldn't deny to herself how much more she liked it than even the idea of slow and gentle. Two weeks with this were going to put a bit of a strain on her body, but she couldn't care less, moaning loudly as her dragon found a sensitive spot to bite into on her neck.

Wanting badly to take control over the situation, Levy tried to move her hips on her own though failing as his fingers only sank deeper into the soft flesh of her rear.

"Harder, Gajeel."

The man didn't wait long to comply with his mates wish. Deciding to ditch the bed he settled for the Levys' desk, carrying her along with one arm while shoving away the books occupying the space that obviously was needed only to fuck Levy senseless. The bluenette was pressed with her chest against the wooden surface, hips gripped by strong arms as Gajeels hard member filled her deep.

Screaming out his name, legs twitching wildly, she felt herself coming close to the edge. Enjoying the hard and fast movement of her mate, she tried to roll her hips once again only to be stopped by the very same hands. One of the Gajeels hands moved to her hair, gripping it tightly enough to show its presence but not enough to be painful. As an indicator of his actions being approved, as well as being a sign of her coming any second now, Levys' legs found a whole new level of twitching.

Gripping her hips the hardest he could without doing her any harm, the dragon quickened his pace. If Levy couldn't speak for herself at the moment, her non-stopping chants and screams of his name clearly showed appreciation for a change of rhythm. A couple trusts later the bluenette was flying over the edge of pleasure, almost breaking the wooden desk her hands held onto for support.

The man wasn't far away from the same place himself, letting out a roar after a few hard thrusts into the warmth of his claimed mate. Levy raised herself up on still shaking legs, turning around to clutch onto muscular shoulders for support.

"Ehm… Can you… Can you take me to the bed?"

"Geehee." Gajeels grin couldn't get any wider as he picked up the bluenette and carried her to the wished destination, joining her.

"Nap now. Pack later. Yes. Good plan." Levy mumbled while snuggling closer against the broad and warm chest. "Oh and you know, this was fucking amazing."

Supposedly, Gajeels grin could get wider. The man chuckled at the script mage, arms holding tightly around her petite frame.

_'Nap now. Pack later. Good plan indeed.'_

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**HEHEHEHEHHE**

**HEHEH**

**tell me what you think**

**tell me tell me tell me please :D :D :D :D :D**


	6. Ups and Downs

**There is going to be a hole in the ceiling cause I am fucking jumping on my bed after all of your reviews.**

**You guys. I want to hug you till you choke I swear to god you make me so fucking happy.**

**I mean you just keep on calling me amazing and holy shit fuck I can't even blush more. I am so flattered and so sgfjhsdfgjadhfgd OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Now I'll be a good girl and reply to some of the reviews:**

**_Missmelinasea:_**

Thanks! I don't think you're gonna be so happy at least in the beginning of the chapter though.

**_The-Oreo-Ninja_****:**

Thanks! And yes, yes they already are. I mean, how would you react if you heard a roar mixed with sex noises through the wall?

**_His Only Orchid: _**

EEEK THANKS! Hahaha, you are so right :p

**_purplepandawand:_**

THERE IS TOO MUCH RED IN MY FACE WELP THANK YOU SO MUCH. And as I said, I have too see. I haven't tried writing any NaLu ever so it is always a chance that they just won't work with me. But yeah, don't know until I try!

**_Jellawesome777:_**

My life is complete if I have made a boy fangirl. I can die in peace. AND OMG THANK YOU.

**_SpadesToStars: _**

HAHAHA Thanks!

**_DragonLady Warrior:_**

WEEEEEP OH MY GOD YOU HUMAN BEING AAAAAAAA LET ME LOVE YOU

**_KillJoy7772: _**

Hehehhehe thank you. Heh, maybe she will, maybe she won't? We'll see. Just have to repeat: NaLu is only a possibility, I haven't confirmed it yet. I'm not entirely sure if I even will pair her up with anyone, but yeah, you'll see what's happening.

**_ :_**

HIHIHIHIH THANK YOU. Oh, I'm too much of a smut addict to let it end on that.

**_V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ: _**

I know exactly how you feel, I have the same problem with my NaruHina story. This one is flowing like a wild river but the other one is as stuck as Yamato is in the wall. I do hope you'll manage to progress soon enough, I wish you luck! :D

**I seriously can't thank you enough. I'm still in shock of the fact that 80 people are following this story. I am stunned. You guys are kick ass. **

**But yeah, back to the story. It's going to get a bit angsty and feels so grab your napkins. **

**PS.: so I kinda tried drawing Gajeel with scales on his face like I more or less see him in my head**

**The hair got fucked up cause I was thinking of drawing him in a bit of a different angle at first and then woops I lined everything oh well fuck**

**But yeah here it is and yeah I haven't been drawing for too long this is like the second time I manage something decent**

** . /765ea83e50013ac0d34249f7e929617e/tumblr_mr86jsuD7 u1qbufsbo1_ **

**just replace the.s with actual dots tadaaaah**

**I also put it out on my tumblr, grimmjowsbutt. If you guys are on there check it out! I always reply asks so if you wanna talk or just say hey, feel free.**

**PPS.: I changed Gajeels "sex-eyes" to red/green. Just fyi.**

**Hope you like it! Please R&R!**

* * *

_Supposedly, Gajeels grin could get wider. The man chuckled at the script mage, arms holding tightly around her petite frame._

_'Nap now. Pack later. Good plan indeed.'_

**Chapter 6: Ups and Downs**

Levy escaped the dreamland, once again, before the iron dragon. She chuckled before snuggling into his arms still holding around her frame in a protective matter.

_'It feels like this is the only time I have to think… I don't want him to know that I'm stressing about this… it's all going to be over soon… but this is so much… I really need to talk to Lucy; this is all so confusing… got to keep calm until I see Lucy… it'll be over in two weeks… keep calm, Levy, you can handle this … the last thing needed now is him worrying about you even more… keep calm…"_

Looking up at the still sleeping man, Levy decided to get up and start packing. After pulling out a bag and throwing some dresses, bandanas and underwear to the mix, she headed to the desk to pick out some books.

She forgot that her organized chaos was made into an unorganized one in the process of lovemaking; tired eyes looking over the mess of her books at the floor. Sighing, she sank to her knees, choosing out the few unfinished novels her best friend gifted her few days ago.

_'Lu-chan… how I wish you were right here right now…'_

She felt tears flow to her eyes, annoyed to be so easily influenced by just a thought. Struggling to keep her eyes shut and reassuring herself over and over of this situation being nobody's fault, Levy put her arms down by her knees to cover her head in hope to muffle the sounds of her involuntarily sobbing.

Gajeel's sensitive hearing must have picked up her swallowed cries, seeing as he rose up at the bed, rubbing his eyes after slumber.

Reacting at his movement as a signal of him being awake, Levy tried her best to stop the tears from rolling out; holding her breath to keep the muffled sobs silent. Sitting up, she turned her back towards the bed and started going through the rest of the books on the floor.

Apparently there was no tricking Gajeel as the petite bluenette found herself in his arms in mere seconds. Keeping her hands over her face as if they were glued on, she was carried to the bed before carefully put on the mans lap, his hands holding gently at her tiny waist.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Hands still on her face, she shook her head.

"Talk to me, Shrimp. I know I'm not Bunny Girl, but I'll do for now, ok?"

"Y-you c-can just r-read my mind, c-can't you" Levy replied, hastily pausing for short breaths.

"I dunno how, but you're blocking me out. So no, I can't."

Levy's confusion rose to an even higher level. Now _she_ could do mind tricks. What was going to happen next? Scales appearing on her cheeks accompanied by a tail?

"Shrimp, you gotta tell me what I did wrong."

"Y-you didn't do anything wrong. It's not a big deal. I-I'm just tired."

"God, woman, I'm not giving up until you spill. So rather just get it over with. I may not have tits to cry into, but I give a fuck as much as she does. So just get out with it."

Levy chuckled at her mates attempt to light up the mood, removing her hands from her face but bending down her head, not wanting to show her red and wet eyes to the man.

"Baka Gajeel. It's just… it's so much to take in. And I don't know what to do with all this crushing on me in one day. I tried my best to stay calm but… I don't know what to do. I have no faintest idea on what to do. No clue on how to behave in this situation. Because I feel like freaking out on the inside, but you were so calm so I didn't want you to worry… But I mean, what would you do if you woke up to find out that you are a dragon slayers mate and he can read your mind and will grow a tail and hisses on bypassers?"

"I have been calm cause I haven't been thinking clearly 100% of the time. Your ass has taking up most of the place in my head with all your hip-swaying. I get that it's a lot to take in, but I didn't think too much about it cause I knew what was gonna happen already in the morning. But that's me. So if shit's bothering you, tell me. Ok, Levy?"

The script mages eyes widened as she noticed that he didn't use any of his nicknames for her but her name, her blush deepening even more after a shade of red appeared on her cheeks at his remark about her rear.

"Thank you."

"No big deal. Told ya it works even if I don't have tits. Now lets pack your stuff and get home. The cat is probably there already."

Levy giggled while wiping away tears from her cheeks, standing up from the bed. Surprised by a sudden clash of their lips as well as the fact that she was being lifted up, levy couldn't do more than giggle more. A strong pair of hands cupped her rear as she snaked her legs around his waist, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ok, Bookworm, tell me what you need."

-/-/-/-

After a half four of laughing loudly and Gajeel not letting her feet touch the floor, they managed to agree on the fact that the packing was done. Finally putting the bluenette down and picking up the bag instead the couple exited the small apartment and headed for the exit.

Heading down the stairs they met Juvia, who stood frozen and looked wide-eyed at Levy, before storming off towards the exit screaming:

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA NEEDS GRAY-SAMA TO MAKE HER SCREAM LIKE LEVY!"

Levy stood dead in her tracks, face glowing red, not able to say a word. Gajeel however, managed to squeeze out a remark in-between his laughs:

"Juvia, I doubt he'll manage."

Avoiding the glare of the rain-woman, the couple continued towards Gajeels home; the iron dragon still hissing on every bypasser in 3-meter range.

When arriving at the destination, Gajeels hunch about Lily coming home proved to be right. The cat turned around smirking towards the two:

"So, lovebirds, fill me in."

**Tell me what you think! Please R&R!**


End file.
